Player list
This is a player list of people who are usually in the #hisouten irc channel, divided by region. Feel free to add details about yourself here if you aren't listed. Active players only please, no channel idlers. US West beatsstayflowin * Location: California * Characters: Iku, Alice fotc * Location: California * Characters: SWR: Aya, Reisen; Soku: Meirin kijea * Location: California * Characters: Youmu Magister * Location: Washington * Characters: Komachi, Marisa Patchloli * Location: California * Characters: Alice, Patchouli, Remilia Pono * Location: Hawaii * Characters: Remilia xxsaznpride * Locations: California * Characters: SWR: Suika; Aya. Soku: Suika; China; Aya US Midwest alpha10th * Location: Wisconsin * Characters: Aya asdf * Location: Texas * Characters: Suika Garwood * Location: Michigan * Characters: Iku, Komachi, Reimu guuchan * Location: Oklahoma * Characters: Yuyuko Jetm * Location: Ohio * Characters: Alice, Reimu, Marisa, Patchouli, Komachi, Aya Kaze * Location: Missouri * Characters: Marisa, Aya, Yuyuko, Iku, Tenshi, Suika, Reimu Mui * Location: Louisiana * Characters: Remilia, Yukari Neo * Location: Missouri * Characters: Yuyuko Neon-drane * Location: Michigan * Characters: Marisa, Youmu Shy * Location: Texas * Characters: Patchouli, Remilia, Iku, Tenshi Suou * Location: Texas * Characters: Reimu, Sakuya, Alice, Yuyuko, Patchouli, and Yukari Xenomic * Location: Ohio * Characters: Reimu, Komachi, Youmu, Yuyuko, Patchouli, Tenshi, Remilia US East abba * Location: Maryland * Characters: Alice, Patchouli AD * Location: Fayetteville, Arkansas * Characters: Alice, Patchouli aLlNiGhTENDay * Location: Pennsylvania, Pittsburgh * Characters: Sakuya Chen * Location: New York * Characters: Yukari, Sakuya, Youmu Dimglow * Location: Atlanta, Georgia * Characters: Yukari, Patchouli Dollar * Location: North Carolina * Characters: Patchouli Encore * Location: New Carrollton, Maryland * Characters: Sakuya, Komachi, Marissa EricJ2190 * Location: Virginia * Characters: Reimu eskimo * Location: Florida * Characters: Sanae, Meirin JAGpnzr * Location: Norfolk, Virginia * Characters: Remilia, Komachi, Iku Jester * Location: Massachusetts * Characters: Youmu, Iku, Komachi Kunai * Location: New York * Characters: Sakuya, Yukari, Sanae, Cirno megamanac * Location: New York * Characters: Suika Momiko * Location: College Park, Maryland * Characters: Alice, Tenshi NyuChu77 * Location: Baltimore, Maryland * Characters: All Reisen / Ketsumi * Location: New York * Characters: Reisen Saje * Location: New York * Characters: Patchouli, Tenshi, Iku Tenko * Location: New York * Characters: Sakuya, Yuyuko, Komachi, Iku, Aya Twin * Location: Georgia * Characters: Reimu, Youmu, Suika, Komachi, Meiling ZomB * Location: Georgia * Characters: Youmu Central America Tsurio * Location: Dominican Republic * Characters: Komachi, Yukari, Remilia Krad420 * Location: Monterrey, Mexico * Characters: Marisa, Reisen, Yuyuko South America brocoli * Location: São Paulo, Brazil * Characters: Iku, Patchouli, Yukari BrPhoenix * Location: São Paulo, Brazil * Characters: Remilia, China LoLiBaLL * Location: Aparecida, São paulo, Brazil * Characters: Suwako, Utsuho, Remilia Canada West Anok * Location: British Columbia * Characters: Patchouli, Sakuya TriAcc * Location: Alberta * Characters: Yukari, Meiling Canada Mid www * Location: Regina * Characters: Marisa, Patchouli, Alice Canada East Aleonris14 * Location: Québec * Characters: Remilia, Youmu Icekin * Location: Québec * Characters: Yuyuko Sonny Setsujoku * Location: Québec * Characters: Sakuya,Alice Ayuyu * Location: Québec * Characters: Reimu, Sakuya Sylian * Location: Québec * Characters: Sakuya stef * Location: Ottawa * Characters: Tenshi Europe Keko * Location: Finland * Characters: Tenshi, Remilia, Youmu Mayn * Location: England * Characters: Alice, Sakuya, Komachi, Yuyuko Salkkuman * Location: Finland * Characters: Reimu, Iku, Yukari Satsu * Location: Finland * Characters: Reimu, Marisa, Aya, Sakuya, Youmu, Yuyuko, Suika, Reisen, Komachi, Iku, Tenshi Kiseki * Location: Germany * Characters: Alice, Komachi lazy_gamer * Location: England * Characters: Random Aqo * Location: Israel * Characters: Yukari, Yuyuko Deviant * Location: England * Characters: Yuyuko, Reisen, Iku Red * Location: France * Characters: Youmu Australia ChefMKT * Location: South Australia * Characters: Marisa